Naruto - nowe życie
by Adwersarz
Summary: Itachi po masakrze klanu opuszczając wioskę, zabiera ze sobą Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Moja historia o Naruto. Nie wiem jak często będą rozdziały, postaram się w miarę regularnie je dodawać. Proszę o konstruktywną krytykę. Nigdy nie będzie to slash.

Rozdział I

Itachi obserwował wioskę z góry Hokage. Była noc więc uliczki Konohy były prawie puste, nieliczne osoby zmierzały do domów. Geniusz Uchiha rozmyślał nad nadchodzącą misją, wiedział, że po niej nie będzie mógł wrócić do ukochanej wioski, lecz robił to dla jej dobra. Miał wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane, teraz musiał przygotować teren. Ruszył w stronę dzielnicy Uchiha. W połowie drogi dostrzegł kilkoro ludzi którzy kopali małego chłopca wyzywając go od demonów i potworów. Gdy był bliżej rozpoznał go, był to nosiciel Kyuub'iego. Itachi natychmiastowo pojawił się obok, tamci na jego widok od razu uciekli, wiedzieli, że ANBU może donieść o tym Hokage i wtedy mogą ich czekać straszliwe konsekwencje. Itachi rozumiał po części tych ludzi, ale nie mógł patrzeć na to jak znęcają się nad małych chłopcem, był on w wieku jego brata. Podniósł Naruto i zapytał:

– Gdzie mieszkasz, odprowadzę cię.

Chłopiec nadal przerażony zamiast odpowiedzieć po prostu uciekł. Itachi postanowił obserwować go aż tamten znajdzie się w domu, aby przypilnować czy znowu go nie zaczepią.

Pół godziny później Itachi w świątyni Nakano, w miejscu spotkań klanu ukrywał wybuchowe notki. Rozmieścił ich tyle aby wszyscy, którzy się tu znajdą zginą, odpalenie jednej notki, powoduje uruchomienie każdej kolejnej. Wiedział, że nie wszyscy przyjdą, lecz będzie to garstka z którą rozprawi się bez większego problemu. Po skończonej pracy wyślizgnął się ze świątyni i udał do domu. Tym razem wyjątkowo nie czekał na niego ojciec, aby dać mu kazanie. Szybko udał się do pokoju i położył się spać. Pewna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju, jak wymusić nietykalność Sasuke na Starszyźnie wioski. Wiedział, że Trzeci dotrzyma słowa, ale nie miał pewności co do Danzo. Kolejnym problemem było to, dokąd ma uciec. „Pięć wielkich wiosek odpada, Ame-gakure nie jest daleko i jest trochę odizolowane więc może być idealne." – rozmyślał itachi – „Może by wziąć małego ze sobą, za wioską tęsknić nie będzie, a Starszyzna nie będzie mogła go wykorzystać, do tego bezpieczeństwo Sasuke będzie zapewnione. Jeżeli ruszą Sasuke, oddam dzieciaka innej wiosce, albo przynajmniej niech się tego obawiają."

Najmłodszy kapitan ANBU obudził się dosyć wcześnie. Od rana czekało na niego parę spraw niecierpiących zwłoki. Szybko zrobił raną toaletę , ubrał się i zostawiając kartkę informującą, że wyruszył na misję i wróci za kilka dni, co było oczywistym kłamstwem, opuścił dom. Pierwszym punktem na liście do zrobienia, było odwiedzenie Naruto. Musiał przekonać go do opuszczenia wioski inaczej cały misterny plan by się w tym miejscu załamał. Wiedział, że jest jeszcze zbyt wczesna pora aby chłopak wstał, ale najpierw postanowił sprawdzić okolicę aby upewnić się, że nikt nie będzie miał o tym pojęcia. Zawsze było ryzyko, że Korzeń obserwuje sakryfikanta. Gdy był w pobliżu aktywował Sharingana i dokładnie przeszukał okolicę, na szczęście nie było nikogo podejrzanego. Zsię do mieszkania Uzumakiego. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy więc obudził chłopca oblewając go wodą. Jinchūriki Kyuubiego zerwał się z łóżka i przestraszony wyjąkał w stronę Itachiego:

– K…Kim jest-teś? Czego chce-esz?

– Spokonie, nie mam zamiaru cię skrzywdzić – zaczął uspokajać blondyna Itachi – Mam dla ciebie propozycję, która może cię zainteresować.

Chłopiec już z mniejszym strachem i coraz bardziej rosnącym zaciekawieniem słuchał ANBU.

– Co byś powiedział na opuszczenie wioski – kontynuował czarnowłosy – Wieczorem opuszczam wioskę i w najbliższym czasie tu nie wrócę, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nigdy. Wiem jak cię ludzie traktują i nie uważam, aby było to dobre, chodź ze mną, a nie będziesz musiał cierpieć z ich rąk. Zastanów się nad moją propozycją, ale nie waż się nikomu powiedzieć. Pojawie się tu wieczorem, jeżeli będziesz chciał ze mną wyruszyć, masz być już spakowany i gotowy do drogi. Dobrze to przemyśl chłopcze.

Po tych słowach zniknął, a Naruto powoli przyswajał to co usłyszał. Długo nie zastanawiał się nad decyzją i od razu zaczął się pakować, bo jak wróci z akademii może nie mieć czasu. Tego dnia nie mogło mu nic popsuć, w końcu uwolni się od tych wszystkich okropnych ludzi. Nienawidził większości ludzi w wiosce, ponieważ go dręczyli, wyzywali od demonów i tym podobne. Niewiele ludzi nie zwracała po prostu na niego uwagi i był im za to wdzięczny. Mili dla niego byli jedynie Trzeci Hokage oraz Teuchi, właściciel Ichiraku Ramen, to jedyna rzecz za jaką będzie tęsknić. Gdy spakował swój skromny dobytek, położył plecak przy drzwiach, po czym udał się na śniadanie do Ichiraku, a następnie do akademii.

Po opuszczeniu mieszkania Naruto, Itachi ruszył w stronę budynku Hokage na umówione spotkanie ze Starszyzną. Po kilku minutach był już przed gabinetem Trzeciego. Zapukał i gdy usłyszał pozwolenie wszedł, uklęknął przed Sarutobim i zdjął maskę.

– Wszystko przygotowane, zrobię to gdy wszyscy członkowie klanu będą w świątyni, dzięki temu nie będę musiał się martwić, czy ktoś nie wywoła alarmu. Mam nadzieję, że moja warunki są aktualne i Sasuke nie spadnie włos z głowy.

– Obiecuje ci bezpieczeństwo Sasuke, ale tobie nie mogę go zapewnić, wiesz dobrze, ze musisz opuścić wioskę. – zaczął mówić Hokage – słyszałem ze w Amegakure jest pewna organizacja zrzeszająca missing-ninów, myślę że w jej szeregach mógłbyś być w miarę bezpieczny.

–Dziękuje za tą radę. Jeżeli to wszystko to chciałbym przeczekać czas do misji w kwaterze ANBU.

–Nie chcesz, abym przydzielił ci kogoś do pomocy, Itachi? – zapytał Danzo

–Myślę że nie będę potrzebował, co najwyżej przydałby się ktoś kto zajął by się ludźmi którzy byliby zbyt blisko dzielnicy aby nikogo nie zawiadomili.

–Wyślę trójkę ludzi aby obserwowali okolicę, będziesz mógł działać w spokoju.

–Możesz odejść Itachi – powiedział Trzeci, po czym geniusz Uchiha opuścił gabinet.

Skierował swoje kroki do kryjówki ANBU. Tam przygotował sprzęt po czym udał się do pokoju obserwacyjnego. Zaczął analizować swój plan, nie było w nim błędów, na spotkaniu nie będzie tylko 2 osób, Sasuke, bo jest za młody, najpierw musi aktywować Sharingana, aby móc uczestniczyć w zebraniach. Do tego w tym czasie będzie jeszcze w akademii, oraz Itachiego, który rzekomo jest na misji. Nie będzie żadnej pomyłki.

Parę godzin później Itachi zaczął się przygotowywać do misji. Ubrał standardowy strój ANBU, założył maskę, po czym opuścił budynek i wyruszył w stronę dzielnicy Uchiha. Niepostrzeżenie wślizgnął się do siedziby klanu i ukrył w pobliżu świątyni tak aby mieć na nią dobry widok. Przybył zawczasu, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy przybędą. Pogoda z minuty na minutę się pogarszała, niebo zaczęło zasnuwać się ciemnymi chmurami, Itachi cieszył się z tego ponieważ jeżeli zacznie padać, deszcz po części zatrze jego ślady. Po niedługim czasie pojawił się Fugaku wraz z matką Itachiego. Co chwila przybywali kolejni członkowie klanu. Po pół godziny byli już wszyscy i rozpoczęło się zebranie. Gdy był pewien, że wszyscy zebrali się tam gdzie powinni odpalił pierwszą notkę która znajdowała się na dachu, ukryta pod iluzją by nikt jej nie zobaczył. Eksplozja pierwszej zainicjowała kolejne, po paru minutach były jedynie płonące gruzy, spod których widać było sylwetki ludzi. Najmłodszy ANBU przez chwile przypatrywał się zniszczonej świątyni, po czym udał się do gabinetu Trzeciego. Po drodze minął się z ludźmi Danzo, wypełnili swoje zadani świetnie, bo nikt nie wiedział jeszcze o wybuchu. Dosyć szybko znalazł się w budynku Hokage. Po chwili był już w gabinecie, znajdował się w nim jedynie Hiruzen Sarutobi.

– Zadanie wykonane wielmożny – powiedział Itachi – Opuszczam wioskę niezwłocznie, proszę tylko o opiekę nad bratem i nie wyjawianie mu czemu to się stało, ani wiosce, a to, że ja to zrobiłem nie powinno być tajemnicą.

– Zrobię tak jak sobie życzysz, nie wyśle za tobą ANBU, ponieważ na początku uznamy, że nie wiadmo kto jest winny, a po dokładnym przepbadaniu, z nie będzie twojego ciała uznamy, ze to twój czyn a wtedy będzie za późno na poszukiwania.

– Dziękuje wielmożny, jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – zaczął Uchiha – Zabiorę pewną osobę ze sobą, widzę w niej potencjał a tu nie będzie mógł się rozwinąć w pełni. Niedługo domyślisz się kogo zabieram, ale na razie niech pozostanie to tajemnicą. Proszę uznaj go za zaginionego, albo nawet martwego, to już twoja wola wielmożny. A teraz chciałbym wyruszyć jeżeli mogę. - Gdy Trzeci skinął głową, Itachi skłonił się po raz ostatni i zniknął w chmurze dymu.

Pojawił się na dachu budynku, który zamieszkiwał Uzumaki. Skierował się do mieszkania, a gdy znalazł się przed nim, zapukał do drzwi. Otworzył mu siedmioletni blondyn i gdy go zobaczył od razu się uśmiechnął, złapał plecak przygotowany już przy drzwiach i zameldował:

– Jestem gotowy do drogi.

– To się cieszę. Ruszamy natychmiast – powiedział po czym złapał małego pod pachę i zaczął szybko mknąć w stronę bram Konohy.

Naruto nie próbował się wyrywać, domyślił się, że tak będzie szybciej. Przemknęli obok strażników niezauważeni i opuścili rodzinną wioskę. Chwile po tym jak przekroczyli bramę lunął deszcz, na który tak liczył czarnowłosy. Wierzył, że Trzeci dotrzyma słowa, lecz nie miał pewności co do przywódcy Korzenia. Postanowił nie zatrzymywać się dopóki odległość od wioski nie będzie znacząca.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

Minęło 7 lat odkąd Naruto i Itachi opuścili wioskę liścia. Przez pierwsze pół roku podróżowali po Kraju Ognia, Trawy, a także zwiedzili obrzeża kraju Ziemi, aż dotarli do Amegakure. Podczas wyprawy Uchiha uczył blondyna rzucania kunaiami oraz shurikenami, podstawowych technik shinobi oraz kontroli chakry. Mimo młodego wieku niebieskooki szybko przyswajał wiedzę, a do tego posiadał dosyć duże pokłady chakry. Czarnooki podejrzewał, że Uzumaki byłby nazywany geniuszem gdyby tylko został w Liściu. Po półrocznym treningu był na poziomie przeciętnego genina. Z początku Naruto nie był zbyt ufnie anstawiony do Itachiego, zastanawiał się czy nie popełnił błędu uciekając z nim z wioski. Po paru dniach to wrażenie minęło i czuł się jakby miał starszego brata. Gdy znaleźli się w Amegakure, czarnowłosy zastanawiał się jak odnaleźć organizację o której mówił Trzeci. Okazało się, że zamartwiał się niepotrzebnie, gdyż to Akatsuki samo ich odnalazło. Przywódca Brzasku chciał zwerbować Itachiego, gdy dowiedział się o jego umiejętnościach i nie robił problemów z przyjęciem Naruto, po tym jak dowiedział się od posiadacza Sharingana o jego potencjale. Początkowo Akatsuki składało się z przywódcy czyli Peina oraz Konan, a także z nieśmiertelnego Kakuzu, jednego z Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza Ukrytej Mgły – Kisame, wężowego sannina Orochimaru. Itachi i Naruto byli nowymi cennymi, nabytkami, w przypadku drugiego należało dopracować pewne rzeczy. Rok po dołączeniu dwójki Konoszan, Orochimaru opuścił Akatsuki po tym jak nie udało mu się zdobyć Sharingana Itachiego, ani porwać Naruto, który byłby cenną zdobyczą. W ciągu kolejnych trzech lat do Brzasku dołączył Hidan, który dzięki swej nieśmiertelności był idealnym towarzyszem dla Kakuzu, za także Sasori, mistrz marionetek z Sunagakure. Przez cały ten czas blondyn trenował pod okiem Itachiego, który szkolił go głównie w ninjustu i odrobinę w genjutsu do czego nie miał talentu. Taijustu uczył go Kisame, który zdobył dla niego także Nuibari, jeden z mieczy mistrzów ukrytej mgły, wyglądał on jak igła. Właściciel Samehady uczył niebieskookiego walki mieczem, a także technik cichego zabijania, które są atutem Siedmiu Mistrzów Miecza. Reszta Akatsuki nie brała udziału w trenowaniu blondyna, jedynie Pein dał mu do podpisania pakt z salamandrami. Naruto miał w miarę przyjazne z Kyuubim , lecz nie był w stanie kontrolować jego mocy w pełni. W przeciągu dwóch kolejnych lat do organizacji dołączyła Fu, zielonowłosa kunoichi z Takigakurem posiadaczka siedmio ogoniastego demona, oraz Deidara, blondyn z iwagakure, używający uwolnienia wybuchu. Zwerbowanie Deidary było pierwszą samodzielną misją Naruto i Fu, wcześniej zawsze towarzyszył im ktoś bardziej doświadczony. Przez kolejny rok stali się dosyć zgrana drużyną. Czekało na nich dosyc nietypowe zadanie. Mieli wyruszyć wraz z Itachim jako genini z Amegakure na egzamin na chunina który ma się odbyć w Konohagakure. A tam mieli przechwycić sakryfikanta Shukaku i sprowadzić do kryjówki.

W pokoju lidera znajdowało się sześć osób, byli to Pein i Konan oraz Naruto, Deidara, Fu i Itachi. Dostawali ostatnie wytyczne przed misją.

-Najlepiej jak zaczekacie do zakończenia egzaminów z pochwyceniem nosiciela Shukaku- powiedział przywódca Brzasku - gdy tylko to zrobicie ruszajcie z powrotem do Ame, tylko uważajcie na pościg, zawsze możecie spróbować wcześniej namówić go, aby się przyłączył, to już zostawiam wam, zrobicie jak będziecie chcieli

-Oczywiście szefie – zasalutował Naruto – zostaw to nam.

-Itachi będzie mistrzem waszej grupy – powiedział pomarańczowo włosy, po czym zwrócił się do Uchihy – Będziesz musiał zmienić wygląd, żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał, to ci pomoże – podał mu maskę ANBU ze znakiem Amegakure.

-Oczywiście liderze – przytaknął Itachi, zakładając maskę – Zwracajcie się do mnie Itami, aby czasem nikt się nie domyślił, a to duża różnica nie jest, więc może się nie zapomnicie. Wyruszamy za 3 godziny, idźcie się przygotować.

Młodzież posłusznie opuściła pomieszczenie, aby spakować najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Itachi wyszedł chwilę po nich. Nadchodząca misja nie była najłatwiejsza. Czarnowłosy zastanawiał sobie czy młodzi dadzą radę. Jego zadaniem była jedynie obserwacja, miał interweniować jedynie w nagłym przypadku.

Naruto był podekscytowany misją, zastanawiał się czy ktoś w wiosce go rozpozna, liczył także na silnych przeciwników podczas egzaminu, najbardziej pragnął zmierzyć się z Jinchūriki jednoogoniastego, lubił sparingi z Fu, a był ciekaw umiejętności innych demonów. Brat Itachiego także może być wyzwaniem dla niego. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Konosze.

Fu cieszyła się na możliwość rozprostowania kości, dawno nie byłą poza kryjówką, więc to była okazja do pozwiedzania. Deidara z kolei był obojętny na tą misję, dla niego był to kolejny obowiązek do odbębnienia, jedyną myślą, która go pocieszała była możliwość wysadzenia czegoś.

Trzy godziny później, cztery osoby opuściły kryjówkę Akatsuki kierując się w stronę granicy.

Po kilku dniach podróży znaleźli się przy murach Konohy. Przeszli przez ogromną bramę nad którą znajdował się znak wioski. Zostali zatrzymani przez strażników pilnujących wejścia. Naruto wspominał czasy dzieciństwa, Fu i Deidara rozglądali się po okolicy, a w tym czasie Itachi załatwiał formalności.

\- Oto dokumenty uprawniające na wejście ze względu na egzamin na chunnina, w którym ta trójka – Uchiha wskazał na podopiecznych – weźmie udział.

\- Dokumenty są w porządku, należy się stawić u Hokage, on przydzieli wam zakwaterowanie na czas pobytu, jego gabinet znajduje się w dużym, okrągłym budynku w środku wioski – Izumo wydał im instrukcje wskazując kierunek marszu.

Czarnowłosy skinął mu głową, po czym podszedł do młodzieży:

\- Dobra dzieciaki, trzeba udać się do Hokage, abyśmy dostali zakwaterowanie.

\- Ale Itami-sensei, ja chce pozwiedzać – jęknęła Fu – nie możesz sam tego załatwić

\- Mogę, ale później nie będziecie wiedzieli gdzie mamy zakwaterowanie.

\- To może – zaczął Deidara – niech Naruto i Fu idą pozwiedzać, a ja pójdę z tobą do Hokage, a gdy już nas zakwateruje, poszukam ich. Nie mam ochoty pałętać się jak niektórzy.

\- Niech wam będzie, Deidara ze mną, wy róbcie co chcecie, ale postarajcie się nie zrobić wielkiego zamieszania – spojrzał na nich wymownie po czym oddalił się w stronę budynku administracyjnego, Deidara podążył za nim.

\- A więc Naruto, co tu jest ciekawego do zobaczenia? – zielonowłosa zwróciła się do blondyna, który odpłynął myślami, dopiero jak go szturchnęła, obudził się rozglądając się zmieszany

\- Ale o co chodzi Fu, gdzie sensei?

\- Sensei poszedł załatwić nam zakwaterowanie, Deidara razem z nim, a ty idziesz ze mną zwiedzać, a tak w ogóle gdzie żeś odpłynął?

\- Wspominałem, a później rozmawiałem z lisem, powiedział że tanuki już tu jest.

\- Czyli mamy plan, poszukamy najpierw piaskowego, a później pozwiedzamy dalej – uśmiechnęła się do Naruto po czym ruszyła przed siebie.

-Wolałbym już iść do Hokage – pomyślał Naruto, ale wolał nie mówić tego głośno, z cierpiętnicza miną powlókł się za Fu.

Po kilkunastu minutach chodzenia po wiosce natknęli się na jakieś zamieszanie. Dwójka dzieciaków chowała się za różowonosą dziewczyną, obok niej stał brunet, w którym Naruto rozpoznał Sasuke, naprzeciwko nich była blond włosa dziewczyna oraz ubrany na czarno, z pomalowaną twarzą chłopak unoszący jakiegoś dzieciaka. Po opaskach rozpoznał ich jako shinobi Suny. Spojrzał na Fu, po czym obydwoje podeszli do grupki.

\- Czy tak powinni się zachowywać goście w zaprzyjaźnionej wiosce, a jeśli nie zaprzyjaźnionej to przynajmniej z zawartym traktatem pokojowym? – Naruto spojrzał wyniośle na ninja Suny – nie powinieneś od tak atakować mieszkańców tej wioski, do wojny każdy pretekst jest dobry.

\- Co cię to obchodzi – odburknął Kankuro – dzieciak na mnie wpadł…

\- A ty nie pozwoliłeś mu nawet za to przeprosić, tylko od razu chcesz go atakować – przerwał mu Naruto, po czym zwrócił się do blondynki – Mogłabyś uspokoić – zastanowił się przez chwilę – powiedzmy, że kolegę?

-Jakie powiedzmy - obruszył się lalkarz

-A jaki facet się maluje – odpowiedziała ma pytaniem na pytanie dotąd milcząca Fu. – A jeżeli nie ty paniusiu to może ten czerwono włosy co z drzewa nas obserwuje.

Gaara znalazł się obok towarzyszy z drużyny po czym wydał dwa krótkie rozkazy

\- Kankuro puść go, idziemy stąd, natychmiast – po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku od zamieszania, wspomniany puścił chłopca i udał się za Gaarą tak samo jak Temari.

\- _Trzeba uważać na niego_ – Kyuubi odezwał się w głowie Naruto – _Shukaku nigdy nie był do końca zrównoważony._

Naruto mu mentalnie przytaknął i zwrócił się do odchodzącej drużyny:

\- Uważaj szopie, jesteś o osiem poziomów za słaby, żeby tu bezkarnie szaleć.

Czerwonowłosy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym bez słowa się oddalił. Naruto miał nadzieję, że Jinchūriki jednoogoniastego zrozumiał o co mu chodzi.

\- Idziemy dalej zwiedzać - zarządziła Fu, złapała Naruto za rękę i pociągnęła w głąb wioski.

Mieszkańcy Konohy byli tak osłupiali, że podczas całego zajścia nie odezwali się ani słowem, dopiero jak nieznajomi zniknęli otrząsnęli się z szoku, pierwszy odezwał się Konohamaru

\- Ale o co chodziło?

Jego pytanie zostało bez odpowiedzi, Sasuke wraz z Sakura ruszyli na trening z Kakashim, byli prawie spóźnieni, a młodsi udali się do akademii.

Naruto wraz z Fu, gdy oddalili się stamtąd wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nie spodziewali się, że tak szybko spotkają swój cel i do tego będą mieli taki ubaw, najśmieszniejsze były miny konohańczyków, którzy nic nie ogarniali. Po chwili przy najmłodszych członkach brzasku pojawił się Deidara.

\- Nie wiem od czego macie takie dobre humory i nawet nie chce wiedzieć, zbierajcie się, mamy zakwaterowanie. – po czym ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.

Sakryfikanci nie mając innego wyboru ruszyli za nim. Po 10 minutach znaleźli się przed średniej wielkości hotelem. Deidara rzucił im po kluczu i poinformował o spotkaniu z senseiem za pół godziny w restauracji hotelowej. Rozeszli się do pokoi ulokowanych jeden obok drugiego. O umówionej porze zjawili się w restauracji, dosiedli do znajdującego się już tam Itachiego, brakowało tylko Deidary, jak to zwykle u niego było, spóźnił się dobre 10 minut.

\- Jutro pierwsza część egzaminu, wiadomo, że będzie polegała na sprawdzeniu waszej wiedzy teoretycznej, jeżeli nic się nie zmieniło, macie siedzieć do końca, zrozumiano? – popatrzył na nich wzrokiem nie przyjmującym żadnego sprzeciwu, oni przytaknęli szybko – jak będą wyglądać następne części niewiadomo, przed trzecią będziecie mieli sporą przerwę, tylko to jest jedyna pewna informacja, zapewne będzie to spowodowane przygotowaniami i tym podobne. I najważniejsze, nie pokazujcie zbyt dużo umiejętności, a tym bardziej dodatkowych zdolności – spojrzał na Jinchūrikich – postarajcie się dowiedzieć czegoś o celu.

\- Czy to wszystko sensei? – zapytał znudzony Naruto – Zjadłbym już coś.

Itachi pokręcił głową, ale pozwolił im zamówić posiłek, nie miał ochoty dłużej się z nimi męczyć, wiedział, że jeżeli Naruto jest głodny, to nie ma sensu próbować mu coś tłumaczyć.

* * *

Trochę zajęło mi napisanie rozdziału, następny nie wiem kiedy będzie, zaleznie od weny i czasu(szczególnie od tego pierwszego). Wiem, że niektóre fakty mogą się nie zgadzać z anime/mangą ale jest to fanfic więc mam prawo trochę pozmieniać. Rozdział może zawierać błędy(zdziwię się jeśli ich nie ma)


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

Od rana szykowali się do egzaminu, Itachi kazał im przygotować się jak na misję, a nie na zwykły pisemny test. Deidara tworzył zapasowe ładunki, aby nie marnować później czasu. Naruto wziął jedynie zwój z zapieczętowanym Nuibari. Fu zabrała Gunbai a także kilka podstawowych narzędzi shinobi. Jednocześnie pojawili się przy wyjściu, ubrani w identyczne, czarne płaszcze, odróżniały się od oryginalnych ubrań Akatsuki brakiem czerwonych chmur, nie mogli się zdradzić. Itachi życzył im jedynie powodzenia. Na miejscu byli pół godziny przed czasem. Czekali nie rzucając się w oczy zbierającym się drużynom. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli zgromadzenie wokół jednego z uczestników. Był starszy od większości, miał siwe włosy i nosił okulary. Zbliżyli się, aby poznać co jest przyczyną tego zbiegowiska. Rzeczony osobnik posiadał karty z informacjami o uczestnikach, którymi chętnie się dzielił.

\- Kogo następnego mam sprawdzić?

\- Kabuto, posiadasz informacje o tych z Ame? - Zapytał Sasuke

\- Jedyne informacje to wiek i przynależność do wioski - powiedział szarowłosy po przejrzeniu kart - jakieś jeszcze zapytania?

\- On i jego drużyna - Fu wskazała na Uchihę, bezczelnie się uśmiechając.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, pochodzi z Konohy, specjalne uzdolnienia: Sharingan... - Zaczął opisywać drużynę siódmą Kabuto. Skończył kilka minut później.

-Słabo, oj słabo - westchnął Naruto - liczyłem, że będzie jakaś zabawa a tu nici.

\- Może jakieś inne drużyny będą lepsze - rzuciła chamsko Fu

\- Ty! - Sakura ruszyła na zielonowłosą z furią ale w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi do sali w których pojawił się Ibiki

\- Wchodzić! - Ryknął tak że każdy usłyszał.

\- Powalczymy jeżeli dasz radę przetrwać do dalszych części - rzuciła siedmioogniasta do różowej.

-Radzę na nią uważać - mruknął Naruto ruszając za Fu, Deidara podążył za nimi bez słowa.

Po tym jak uczestnicy wylosowali miejsca, prowadzący zaczął wyjaśniać zasady.

\- Dostaniecie test składający się z 9 pytań. Aby zdać należy odpowiedzieć na 1/3 z nich. 15 minut przed końcem podam 10 pytanie. Po obu stronach siedzą moi pomocnicy - tłumaczył Ibiki - będą oni pilnować byście niw ściągali, gdy ktoś zostanie przyłapany 5 razy wylatuje, a wraz z nim jego drużyna - gdy tłumaczył kartki z pytaniami zostały rozdane - A więc, czas start. Zaczynajcie!

Wszyscy zaczęli robić, bądź jedynie przeglądać zadania. Naruto zrobił pierwsze, było dla niego banalne, następne wymagały większego myślenia, dlatego postanowił się nie przemęczać, czekał, aż osoba siedząca przed nim, będzie miała kilka za sobą. Była to jedna z nielicznych osób które radziły sobie bez problemu. Wtedy Naruto zrozumiał, że celem tego testu jest sprawdzenie pozyskiwania informacji. Czekał jedynie na okazję. Deidara nawet nie próbował robić zadań, myślał nad sposobem zdobycia rozwiązań, mógłby użyć paru bomb, ale raczej nie wszyscy egzaminatorzy by się rozproszyli. Jego jedyna nadzieja leżała w towarzyszach, a konkretnie w Fu. Naruto także czekał na jej ruch. Po półgodziny wyleciała około połowa drużyn. Gdy Fu zobaczyła, że osoba siedząca obok skończyła pisać, szybko złożyła pieczęcie Na jej znak, Naruto i Deidara zamknęli oczy, po czym ona wykonała _Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu. _Wszyscy na Sali zostali oślepieni. Cała trójka wiedziała, że mają niewiele czasu, więc bardzo szybko spisali odpowiedzi na kilka pytań, by nikt nie zdążył ich przyłapać. Fu liczyła się z tym, ze technika może być odnotowana, jako próba ściągania, lecz miała jeszcze 4 pozostałe szanse jakby co.

Po paru minutach wszyscy odzyskali wzrok. Członkowie Brzasku tak jak reszta przecierali oczy, aby nie wyglądać podejrzanie. W sali rozlegały się szepty.

\- Spokój – krzyknął Ibiki – Nie rozpraszajcie się, zostało wam 20 minut, a za chwilę podam 10 pytanie.

Każdy zaczął szybko poprawiać odpowiedzi, byle tylko zdążyć. Po kilku minutach Ibiki wstał ze swojego miejsca I zaczął mówić:

\- Przed wami ostatnie dziesiąte pytanie. Ono rządzi się swoimi prawami. Jeżeli nie odpowiecie poprawnie, zostaniecie geninami na zawsze, jak jedna osoba nie odpowie, cała drużyna nigdy nie będzie mogła ponownie przystąpić do egzaminu. Możecie teraz zrezygnować i spróbować za rok, może wam się poszczęści. Kto rezygnuje niech natychmiast opuści salę.

Kilkanaście osób wyszło natychmiastowo, Naruto spojrzał na kompanów, porozumiewając się bez słów, postanowili zostać, są z Akatsuki, nie mogą się niczego obawiać, a na pewno nie jakiegoś pytania.

-Czy ktoś jeszcze – zapytał Ibiki po czym jeszcze jedna drużyna zrezygnowała. – Jeżeli to wszyscy, którzy są gotowi zaryzykować to czas na 10 pytanie, a więc… - zrobił przerwę po czym się uśmiechnął – Zdaliście!

Większość obecnych była w szoku.

W tym momencie przez okno do sali wleciała brązowa kula, po chwili wyleciały 4 kuanie i przyszpiliły płachtę do podłogi i sufitu, odgradzając ich od Morino. Przed uczestnikami stała fioletowo włosa, ubrana w płaszcz kunoichi.

\- Słuchajcie dzieciaki! Tym razem nie będzie powodu do świętowania… Jestem przewodniczącą drugiego egzaminu. Mitarashi Anko. A teraz w drogę! Za mną– wykrzyczała fioletowo włosa. Wszyscy uczestnicy byli w szoku. Patrzyli to na siebie, to na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Jesteś za wcześnie -zwrócił się do niej Ibiki. Parę osób parsknęło śmiechem.

\- Ani to wymagający egzamin, ani nic. I to ma być egzaminatorka – prychnął Deidara – Wygląda, jakby prosto z drugiej pracy wróciła, a do tego…

Fu wstawała, by go uspokoić, lecz w tym momencie przy Deidarze pojawiła się Anko.

\- Do tego co? – Spytała z przerażającym uśmiechem

\- Nic, nic – próbował ratować się Deidara, lecz było to pozbawione sensu.

Uśmiechnęła się sadystycznie, złapała blondyna i wyrzuciła przez okno.

\- Dziękuje – rzuciła Fu do egzaminatorki i zwróciła się do Naruto – A ty siedź spokojnie.

\- Za co dziękujesz zielona?

\- Za uspokojenie tego dekla, bo zwykle to moja robota.

Anko uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym ze spokojem zwróciła się do Ibikiego.

\- Dużo ich przepuściłeś, za miękki się robisz na starość. No ale mniejsza, zostanie zapewne połowa, nie więcej gdy się nimi zajmę. Za pół godziny macie stawić się przy poligonie 44. Tam odbędzie się druga część egzaminu na chunina. – Po tych słowach znikła.

Ibiki rzucił krótkie: „Rozejść się" i także opuścił salę. Powoli w sali rozlegały się rozmowy. Członkowie Brzasku wyszli z pomieszczenia, żeby zebrać Deidarę z ziemi oraz omówić plany na następne pół godziny.

\- Eh… - westchnęła Fu i zwróciła się do Deidary– Na co ci to było deklu? Trzeba pomyśleć jak zagospodarujemy ten krótki czas wolny. Potrzebujesz pójść do szpitala?

\- Nie, nie jest tak źle. A więc jaki macie pomysł na te półgodziny – zapytał Deidara.

\- Najpierw idziemy zjeść coś, bo zgłodniałem od tego testu – zaczął Naruto - A później pewnie migiem na poligon, bo może być mało czasu.

\- Jak zwykle gdy zaczynasz jeść – mruknął Deidara.

\- Niech będzie, ruszamy – powiedziała Fu, aby nie dopuścić do kłótni.

Pół godziny i 7 ramenów później cała trójka razem z innymi czekała na pojawienie się egzaminatorki. Anko nie kazała im długo czekać.

\- Uwaga! – krzyknęła – Ma być cisza bo nie będę powtarzała dwukrotnie. Każda z drużyn otrzyma jeden ze zwojów, Nieba lub Ziemii. Aby przejść dalej musicie w ciągu 5 dni zdobyć 2 zwój i dotrzeć do wieży znajdującej się pośrodku lasu. Otwieranie zwojów jest zakazane. Teraz proszę po kolei, aby drużyny się zgłaszały.

Gdy wszyscy je otrzymali, Mitarashi kazała im się ustawić przy bramkach wejściowych do lasu. Na sygnał dźwiękowy, bramy się otworzyły, a genini ruszyli na spotkanie przeznaczenia w postaci 2 części egzaminu.

* * *

Oto 3 rozdział, kolejny nie wiem kiedy będzie, co prawda niby jest zaplanowany, ale mam wrażenie, że wena zapada w sen zimowy. Życzę miłego czytania, o ile ktoś to czyta.

Pozdrawiam, Adwersarz.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

Gdy bramki się otworzyły, drużyny ruszyły w las. Młodzież Akatsuki po paru minutach zatrzymała się w miarę bezpiecznym miejscu aby omówić strategię, woleli nie robić to jak inni w oczekiwaniu na zwoje, była możliwość, że ktoś ich podsłucha i cały misterny plan legnie w gruzach. Deidara jako pierwszy wysunął propozycje.

\- Szukamy jakiejś drużyny, zabijamy i zabieramy zwój, proste. Co wy na to? – Na jego propozycje Naruto zaczął przytakiwać, lecz Fu miała coś do powiedzenia.

\- Ech… Fanatyk niszczenia, a nie łatwiej będzie rozbić obóz, pozornie wystawieni na atak, zwabimy wrogów w pułapkę.

\- Lepsze jest szukanie przeciwników i moja sztuka eksplozji – kłócił się Deidara.

\- Lepsza zasadzka – nie odpuszczała Fu.

\- A może – zaczął Naruto – przez, powiedzmy 2-3 godziny poszukajmy jakiejś drużyny, a później stworzymy zasadzkę. Podoba się?

\- Tak – przytaknęli Fu i Deidara, chcąc nie chcąc, idąc na kompromis.

\- A więc w drogę – zarządził Naruto, po czym cała trójka ruszyła w głąb lasu.

Po półgodzinnym poszukiwaniu, postanowili zrobić przerwę, aby coś zjeść, dobrze ze pomyśleli, aby wziąć małe zapasy. Osoba obserwująca z boku mogłaby uznać, że są na pikniku, a nie w trakcie egzaminu. Po kilkunastu minutach ich spokój został zakłócony. Na polanie pojawiła się trójka geninów, opaski wskazywały, że pochodzą z wioski wodospadu.

\- Czyli mi się nie przywidziało – odezwał się najstarszy z nich – To przecież Fu, nasza niby zmarła kunoichi, podobno Akatsuki cie porwało. Będzie ci trzeba dać nauczkę za tą ucieczkę, wracasz do Taki.

\- Nigdy – warknęła Fu – tylko spróbuj mnie zaciągnąć.

\- Po co mamy walczyć – zaczął Naruto – jaki macie zwój?

\- Nieba - odpowiedział drugi z nich

\- My także mamy Nieba, nie ma sensu spór i walka, nic nie zyskamy

\- On ma rację Hoki, odpuśćmy to tylko marnotrawstwo czasu, a jak ona odeszła to już jej problem, po co mamy z nimi zadzierać.

\- Stul pysk, ja tu dowodzę i jak mówię, że ją zawleczemy do Taki to tak będzie. We trójkę damy jej radę.

\- Jak sobie życzysz – powiedziała Fu po czym zwróciła się do towarzyszy – nie wtrącajcie się, to moje własne porachunki.

Tamci skinęli głowami. Fu i Hoki starli się, zielonowłosa kopnięciem odrzuciła go na drzewo.

\- Ruszcie się – krzyknął na kompanów.

Pozostałą dwójka chciała zaatakować Fu, lecz w tej samej chwili Naruto przykładał jednemu miecz do gardła, a Deidara owinął glinianego skolopendra wokół drugiego.

\- Sztuka jest eksplozją – zaśmiał się Deidara – Daj mi tylko pretekst, a będzie bum!

Zdenerwowany Hoki zaczął składać pieczęcie, lecz Fu nie pozwoliła mu na to, potężnym uderzeniem w brzuch, po czym rzuciła nim, jego lot zatrzymało drzewo. Gdy zbierał się z ziemi, Fu wyciągnęła kunai po czym użyła _Hien, _by zwiększyć moc ostrza. Nie dała mu pomyśleć o odegraniu się, szybko zmniejszyła dystans między nimi, przecięła mu więzadła w nadgarstku jednej ręki, by nie mógł użyć jutsu. Zrobiła unik przed jego kontratakiem, przeszła pod jego atakującą ręką i wbiła kunai w serce.

\- To za to jak byłam traktowana – powiedziała, po czym się obróciła do pozostałych.

\- Co z nimi robimy? – Zapytał Naruto

\- Wysadźmy ich, jedna drużyna mniej później – Żądał Dediara.

Fu powoli skinęła głową

\- Wybaczcie, ale życie nie jest sprawiedliwe.

Akatsuki zrozumiało co ma zrobić, Naruto szybkim ruchem podciął gardło jednemu, Deidara wysadził drugiego krzycząc:

\- I to jest sztuka!

Zwój Nieba należący do drużyny Taki został zniszczony w eksplozji.

\- Zmywajmy się zanim ktoś zechce sprawdzić co się tu działo. – Zarządziła Fu.

Gdy byli w znacznej odległości od miejsca masakry zatrzymali się by dalej omówić dalsze plany.

\- Może rozbijemy już ten obóz, co? – Zapytała z nadzieją Fu.

Blondyni popatrzyli na siebie po czym się zgodzili.

Ja idę po jakieś drewno do rozpalenia ogniska, może coś do jedzenia znajdę, Deidara zabezpiecz miejsce, ale nie uzbrajaj dopóki nie wrócę , Fu rozbij namioty – Zarządził Naruto, po czym ruszył w las.

Deidara zaczął tworzyć miny, oraz małe stworzonka do pilnowania terenu. Fu rozbiła namioty, po czym schowała się w swoim, aby przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Deidara postanowił się nie wtrącać. Po 15 minutach powrócił Naruto z naręczem drewna oraz kilkoma rybami.

\- Jestem i do tego mam żarcie, Deidara uzbrajaj co tam masz. – Blondyn ułożył patyki po czym rozpalił ognisko. W czasie gdy Dediara ustawiał wszystko tak jak chciał Naruto zbudował prowizoryczny rożen i zaczął opiekać ryby.

\- Dobry obiad to podstawa, może i to nie ramen ale się nada.

\- A ty byś tylko jedno jadł – Zaśmiała się Fu, była już w lepszym humorze, możliwe że za sprawą rozmowy z Chomei.

\- Co ja poradzę, że to takie pyszne.

\- Pewnie nic, ale mógłbyś się ograniczyć - włączył się do rozmowy Deidara – gdy już zjemy i odpoczniemy, może znów poszukamy wrogów jeśli nikt się nie pojawi w ciągu jakiejś godziny od momentu, aż skończymy obiad?

\- Mi tam pasuje, a tobie Naruto?

\- Może być, ale tym razem chce walczyć, Fu walczyła, Deidara mógł coś wysadzić a ja nic. Zbuntował się Naruto, nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, wiedzieli że niedługo mu to przejdzie, jeśli nie, najwyżej obiecają mu ramen w ramach przeprosin. Przez cały czas gdy czekali na posiłek, a także przez pierwsze półgodziny po nim nic ciekawego się nie zdarzyło. Rozmawiali na różne tematy, w tym o możliwościach wpłynięcia na jinchuriki Shukaku. Wiedzieli, że najłatwiejsze zadanie to nie będzie, a do tego szop nie jest demonem, który łatwo zechce współpracować. Po pierwsze będą musieli rozmawiać bez świadków w postaci rodzeństwa czerwonowłosego. Dodatkowym problemem jest to, że Jednoogniasty sprawił, że dzieciak jest niezrównoważony.

Po pewnym czasie postanowili zwinąć obóz i znaleźć lepsze miejsce do ewentualnego nocowania. Następny miejsce postoju znaleźli po pół godziny, była to polanka położona nad rzeczką i zewsząd otoczona lasami. Niedane im było nawet się dobrze rozejrzeć gdy pojawili się przed nimi trójka geninów z Kiri, było widać, że to nie jest ich pierwszy egzamin.

\- Dobra dzieciaki, oddawać zwój i żeby to był Nieba.

\- Czyli wy macie Ziemi? – Zapytał Naruto, po czym odwrócił się do towarzyszy z proszącą miną – Mogę?

\- Jasne – Fu i Deidara odpowiedzieli zgodnie, wiedząc, że potem by im marudził gdyby się nie zgodzili. Na wszelki wypadek postanowili się cofnąć.

Naruto odwrócił się do przeciwników ze złowieszczym uśmiechem.

\- Pewnie na oddanie zwoju się nie zgodzicie, więc który chce się ze mną pierwszy zmierzyć?

\- Nie bądź bezczelny bachorze – wykrzyczał jeden z nich po czym ruszył na Uzumakiego.

Wyprowadził cios pięścią z lewej, jednocześnie atakując kunaiem z prawej. Blondyn wyskoczył, po czym wysyłając chakrę do nóg, wylądował na geninie wbijając go w ziemię, łamiąc mu parę kości przy tym których odłamki naruszyły organy wewnętrzne, wątpliwe żeby mógł przeżyć takie atak.

\- Radzę wam się trochę postarać jeśli chcecie wygrać.

Drugo z ninja Wioski Mgły zaczął od zrzucenia Nartuo shurikenami i kunaiami, lecz on tego wszystkiego unikał. Po czym sam ruszył do ofensywy. Szybko znalazł się przy przeciwniku, uderzał celując w brzuch. Genin z Kiri odepchnął jego rękę, samemu uderzając w szczękę. Blondyn ledwo zdążył zatrzymać cios, po czym uderzył w grdykę łamiąc chrząstkę, co spowodowało śmierć.

\- Miałeś farta dzieciaku, ale pokaże ci jedną z najprzydatniejszych technik mojej wioski – po czym złożył pieczęcie – _Kirigakure no jutsu._

Wokół nich zaczęła unosić się lekka mgła która trochę przysłoniła widoczność. Naruto prychnął rozbawiony:

\- czyżby cię jej nie nauczyli czy tak nieudolny jesteś? – Zakpił Naruto – Pokaże ci jak się to robi – po czym sam złożył identyczne pieczęcie - _Kirigakure no jutsu._

Tym razem mgła całkowicie przysłoniła widoczność. Ostatni z geninów Kiri zszokowany próbował coś dojrzeć.

\- Do tego trzeba skupić dużo chakry inaczej będzie tak marny efekt jak twój, nie będziesz miał następnego próby – i w tym momencie jego serce przeszyło ostrze Nuibari. Jego ostatnią myślą było, to skąd ten dzieciak zdobył te umiejętności oraz miecz.

Naruto rozproszył jutsu, po czym przeszukał ciała, by znaleźć zwój Ziemi. Gdy to zrobił podbiegł do przyjaciół machając zwojem.

\- Mamy to co potrzebujemy, więc ruszajmy do wieży.

\- Jasne, ale zadowolony, że mogłeś się pobawić? – Zapytał Deidara.

\- Oczywiście, chociaż bardzo wymagające te walki nie były.

Po 20 minutach znaleźli się w wieży, lecz nie byli tam pierwsi, na miejscu była już drużyna z Suny.

-Długo już tu jesteście? – Zapytał Deidara, trochę zdziwiony że nie byli pierwsi.

\- Jakieś 15 minut – Temari jako jedyna pokwapiła się do odpowiedzi.

\- Jakbyś się z nimi tyle nie bawił to bylibyśmy pierwsi – Deidara spojrzał ze złością na Naruto.

\- Trzeba było pomóc, a nie marudzisz teraz.

\- Byś narzekał że się wtrącamy.

\- Spokój – krzyknęła Fu. Pod jej wzrokiem nawet nie śmieli pisnąć słówka.

\- Idę po jakieś napoje, muszą tu coś mieć –powiedziała do swoich towarzyszy kunoichi Suny.

Deidara, który to usłyszał postanowił to wykorzystać, aby Naruto i Fu mogli porozmawiać na osobności z Gaarą. Szybko zjawił się przy blondynce.

\- Pójdę z tobą, znajdziemy szybciej – zaproponował jej po czym złapał Kakuro - chodź i ty, pomożesz nieść te napoje, weźmiemy dla wszystkich.

\- Dobra myśl – Temari poparła pomysł Deidary, mimo, iż Kankuro próbował się wyrywać, blondynka pomogła mu go ciągnąć, więc lalkarz został zaciągnięty przez nich w głąb wieży.

\- Jeżeli nie spodoba mi się to co usłyszę to was pozabijam, dużo zaryzykowaliście zostając u ze mną. – Odezwał się do nich Gaara.

\- Nie owijając w bawełnę, wiemy, że jesteś jinchuriki. My także nimi jesteśmy. We mnie zapieczętowano dziewięcio- a w niej siedmioogonaistego.

\- Co w związku z tym?

Mamy pewną propozycję. Domyślamy się, że twoje życie nie jest usłane różami, nawet nie jest spokojne. I to z powodu czegoś nad czym nie miałeś żadnej władzy, ani wyboru. – Zaczął tłumaczyć Naruto - Chcemy ci zaproponować dołączenie do pewnej organizacji, skupia ona ludzi między innymi takich jak my. Celem jest zaprowadzenie pokoju na świecie, pięć wielkich wiosek i nie tylko posiada sakryfikantów jako ewentualną broń w razie wojny. Dołącz do nas, a przestaniesz być traktowany jak karta przetargowa w razie konfliktów. Pomożemy ci zapanować nad Shukaku i jego mocą. Nie każemy ci teraz podejmować decyzji, zastanów się i prosimy, nie mów o tym nikomu.

\- Przemyślę to.

\- Cieszy nas to – powiedziała Fu- Spotkajmy się za tydzień na głowach Kage, powiedzmy o… północy. Będziesz nam mógł dać odpowiedź, albo w razie wątpliwości zadać dodatkowe pytania.

Gaara skinął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Po chwili powróciła reszta przynosząc napoje. Jedyne co im pozostało to czekać na koniec 2 części egzaminu.

* * *

Oto i jest 4 rozdział. Kolejny nie mam pojęcia, bo wena nie wyraża chęci współpracy. Dziękuje za komentarze. Mam nadzieję, ze się podobało.


End file.
